


Loving Father

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hope you're enjoying the series!!!Kudos and comments are always appreciated!Come say hi!





	Loving Father

John Stilinski sighed and sat down on the bed, resting his hand on Stiles’ thigh. Dark, amber eyes shifted and met his, a wave of worry and concern washing over him.

“I'm so sorry I haven't been around the past few days, son,” he muttered, afraid to speak too loudly.

Stiles sat up and held onto his father tightly. “It's okay. I guessed work kept you busy. You're here now, though.”

“Can I get you anything? Bread? Soup? Water?” Stiles shook his head, so John just held him close.

Then Stiles asked the one thing John was dreading, “Where's Derek?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying the series!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
